Hurt
by Significant Pie
Summary: The Titans can be defeated, and killed.


His entire body felt too heavy for his legs, so he collapsed. His Knees hit first, but he didn't feel them, followed by his torso like a whip and ending with his meeting the concrete with a sickening crack. He had to be in shock, he analyzed, because he wasn't feeling any major pain now, just a chill and utter surprise for his lack of judgment. How could he, The Boy Wonder and the leader of Titans, allowed this to have happened to him.

He managed to roll over onto his side. He was breathing slowly and he watched his blood slowly pool out in front of him. Everything began to slow, and he could hear a faint echo of his friends calling out to him. He could no longer move he discovered, and the pool of crimson stretched onward in front of him. He had been used to processing situations regardless of how dire they were so he wasn't afraid. He came to the same conclusion each time he racked his brain about his current situation though. The wounds were fatal, and he was incapable of moving or speaking at least in any way that would make a difference. Robin was dying.

Mackero lowered the semi-automatic in his right hand, kneeled quickly while raising his left towards the two girls in the air. He fired wildly at the one in the cloak, and took aim for the red head. They were significantly fast, but so was he. The wild shots for the cloaked girl were perfect as she was capable of either of just disappearing from sight or would set up a translucent black shield. Hopefully one would clip her he thought, or maybe he'd get lucky and put out her eye. His aim for the other flying girl, the one with red hair, he thought, was perfect. He adjusted the shot based on her dexterous maneuvers in the air; he was bound to hit something.

Starfire had taken a lot of hits during tenure as a Titan. She had to admit she wasn't a fan. But it didn't happen often, she made sure of that. Her strength was comparable to that of a great warrior and she could summon more when and if she needed to. She had mastered flight and was capable of projecting beams of piercing light from her eyes. So she wasn't prone to major damage, but she'd experienced. It was different this time though, as the bullet from that strange mans weapon pierced her skin and shattered her clavicle in half and exited out her upper back. She felt muscle unravel and her skin peel from her back. She lost control of herself, and before falling to the ground slammed a hard thirty mile an hour collide through the wall of a building.

Raven saw the spark and explosion from the villain's gun and with mastered technique managed a force field large enough and quick enough to stop the burst. The bullets popped lightly one after the other as they made contact with the mystical telekinetic shield. Her concentration was broken when she heard the quick scream from Starfire. It alerted her to look in time to see her violently thrust into the wall of an old two story hotel. She immediately flew towards her friend.

Mackero smiled beneath the woven scarf wrapped around most of his face. He took one more expert aim at the girl in the cloak; he knew he would have an easy shot. Care for others during battle was an easily exploited weakness. But so was pride, and Mackero discovered this when he felt immense pressure on his right arm that sent him through two large age eaten doors of a warehouse.

Cyborg was surrounded by horrors, he thought. To his right Robin laid still on the ground bleeding profusely, and in an instant from that terrifying action he watched the man responsible, nail Starfire in mid-air. He shook himself out of the funk, and was immediately enveloped with anger. He raised his arm, and it reformed itself into a barrel. He then released a powerful blast from it, hitting his target with dead aim. Cyborg was certain he was going to murder someone tonight.

Raven took note of her surroundings once more. They were in a seedy warehouse district near their city's shipping and docking yards. It was void of people at this time of night. She flew into the rundown hotel that Starfire had crashed into. It was dark when she entered accept for the moonlight through the dusty and broken windows and the hole that Starfire had created. Starfire lay writhing in the middle of a circle of debris and moonlight shining from the whole in the wall. Raven flew down to her and helped calm her since Starfire was grinding her teeth violently. The wound wasn't bleeding badly, but the area looked mangled. The section of the clavicle had been turned to confetti, and anytime Starfire moved her arm it was like running the tip of a knife down her breast and shoulder. Raven began to heal her friend, and she knew it would take a few minutes.

"Robin….." Starfire struggled, "Help him."

Raven knew that there were limits to what she was capable of performing and the idea that she could do nothing for their leader and friend made her so ill that she had to begin her process of healing all over again. Her eyes were glazed, but she attempted concentration once more. More to come


End file.
